Catch Fire
by mistlove
Summary: Hei proves that mild-mannered Li Shengshun can sometimes be every bit as lethal as his Black Reaper self.


**Title:** Catch Fire  
**Summary: **Hei proves that mild-mannered Li Shengshun can sometimes be every bit as lethal as his Black Reaper self.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Studio Bones, FUNimation, and Tensa Okamura.

**Notes: **Back in the second anime volume or so, there was a girl named Mai. She was a fire moratorium and she talked to Hei and stuff… and eventually she became a contractor and was sent to join the Syndicate. Ringing a bell here? Yeah, so, she sees Hei as either a brother or a love interest, so I decided to explore their relationship.

So suppose she comes back to visit him after officially joining the Syndicate. I know Hei wanted her to have a peaceful life, so he doesn't accept that she's now working to kill people. I decided to write this drabble on their relationship which is probably the biggest crack pairing in the whole series…. So read and enjoy if you can...  
_

"Hei."

He didn't look up. He continued to scarf down food, barely pausing to even breathe. Mai felt annoyance burn up inside her now.

"Li," she called.

Li's deep blue eyes flickered up to meet hers briefly. He set down the small bowl. "Yes?" he asked politely as he picked up a cup of orange juice to his right. "Is something the matter... Kashiwagi-san?"

Her amber eyes narrowed in annoyance, but she smiled pleasantly. "Li-_kun_... you have some appetite, hm?" she asked.

Li blinked at her before laughing awkwardly. "Oh, does it seem so? This is less than I usually eat."

"You're gonna get fat," Mai muttered. "Sooooo fat."

Li chuckled. "I get told that a lot. I've been eating my whole life like this and I like to think I'm still pretty fit..." He scratched his head sheepishly, returning to eating. He suddenly stopped again, blinking innocently at her. He brought his hand up over his mouth to chew.

"Ah yes... I'm being rude. Please feel free to eat." He motioned for her to dig in. "There are bowls and spoons over by the counter."

He turned back to eating.

Mai felt a vein snap inside her forehead. She remembered what Huang and Mao had said.

_"I don't get that punk. I doubt you will either, newbie killer." He breathed out a stream of smoke. "I've been with him for god knows how long and I don't get how his 'rational' mush brain works. I never have and never will. Not that I want to."_

_"He's a hard fellow to understand," Mao agreed, lying down lazily and stretching his legs. "If you're planning on talking to him while he still doesn't accept you, I doubt you'll get much farther than frustrating yourself."_

She smiled to herself. She could play at acting. He would not get the better of her. She reached up and brushed his bangs aside. He looked up, surprised.

"Kashiwagi-san?" he asked softly.

She smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Sorry. Your hair was getting in your face. I wanted to look at your eyes." She giggled. "Your eyes are pretty. They're deep blue like the sea."

His "pretty" eyes widened.

She smirked internally. He _so_ didn't see that coming.

He scratched his head again, looking abashed. "Ah, thank you. That's kind of embarrassing to hear." He smiled back cutely. "But I think your eyes are pretty too." He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand, thumb stroking her cheek. "You've got amber for eyes," he murmured.

She blinked. And then she yelled a blur of intelligible words. She threw her hands up in a panic suddenly, falling backwards. Her cheeks were burning, she could practically _feel _the blood rush to her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing her heart to calm down.

"Ah... Kashiwagi-san?" There was some rustling. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes to see Li's face a foot above hers, with him kneeling over her. He stared at her, his expression a mix of some concern and his general passiveness.

"Kashiwagi-san?" he repeated when she didn't reply. He leaned down a little more. "I'm sorry, I must've surprised you. Are you alright?"

"… H-Hei, you pervert!" Mai screamed, shoving him off frantically as she shot up. "I hate you!" She was immediately on her feet at the half-open door. "You jerk!"

SLAM.

Li sighed. He got up and dusted himself off. He glanced at his unfinished food. He shook his head to himself and instead turned his gaze across the room. He strolled over to the window and opened it, sitting comfortably against the metal railing. He closed his eyes, resting his arm against his forehead.

Mao leapt down to his window sill from a tree.

"Hei, you are surprisingly childish," Mao muttered.

The teenager opened his navy blue eyes and gazed upon the cat with apathetic eyes.

"Oh, it's you again." He brought his hand up, cupped near his mouth. "Oyama-san," he started. Mao swore in his mind. He quickly leapt over to the tree again, slinking along the branches. "that black cat's back," he continued, calling down to the garden where the landlady was currently yelling at her husband.

"What?" the landlady screeched, looking up. "Dammit, I will have that cat in the oven tonight! Little rascal!"

Mao glared back and let out a low hiss at the contractor. "Hei, you... I'll get you for this." He leapt down onto the fence and disappeared, dashing around the street corner.  
_

**End Notes:**

Yeah… um, this probably makes no sense. OTL. I'm sorry. I'll post something better up soon.  
NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN.


End file.
